Study to determine the efficacy of Filgrastim for the prevention of Grade 4 neutropenia (ANC<500/mm3) in patients with HIV infection. It will also compare all adverse events and the incidence of death in patients randomized to Filgrastim treatment versus patients randomized to observation. Additionally, all adverse events and incidence of death will be reported.